my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suki
" Technology is both a blessing and a curse as both those with good and bad intentions can use it for their purposes" Bio Suki is an Individual who little is really known about, though they are indefinitely heroic as they have proven time and time again they only wish to safeguard the world from technology that is clearly being used for the wrong purposes. Suki has continuously erased all but their basic enrollment data from UA's data, for this reason no Yearbook photos exist, no reference to their Gender assigned at birth nor references to their family other than a phone number to call in case of an emergency. Suki was originally placed in the Support Course but was quickly transfered after coming in the top 3 during their first year sports festival simply by deactivating any technology the hero course students used or using their own technology Against them. In their second year Suki created a bipedal catlike Artificial intelligence unit to fight alongside them, this AI had a Taser built in with Mace as well as a GPS unit and an Internal Faraday cage to keep it from going offline, this unit is also connected to police radio to be able to tell Suki what is happening at all times. Personality Suki is at their core a very intelligent individual, Always quiet and studying how people act and judging what sort of liability each person might present. As a hero their intent is pure, to protect Japan from misused technology and ensure only those with the purest intentions can use it. Suki stands for a black and white morality as well as being truthful in every situation regardless of how it makes them look, for this reason Suki doesn't wish to be a hero for fame or recognition, going as far as to stay out of the limelight to prevent photos of them being taken, in fact only two photos exist of them in the public, the photos of their first and second year sports festival. Quirk Hacker is a simple and unassuming activation quirk, with this quirk the user can interact with the coding of any technology they can see to reprogram it for their own purposes by creating their own coding to freely manipulate said technology. Because of this technology the user can hack into virtually any computer that isn't airgapped as well as reroute phone lines or taking control of any device that has a WiFi system or some sort of coding. The Limitation to this quirk is that they cannot force the device to do something it is not capable of doing, meaning any actions Suki compels the device to take must be within it's capabilities. Gear Suki wears clothes like any normal civilian wears, minus the bulletproof backpack cage with a Faraday built into it where they store their technology, Including Weiss which is the Artificial intelligence unit they created in their second year. Suki's Tech Load out is Spy Drones Audio Recording Nanities Phone tapping Nanites Laser Equipped Drones